purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Break Up, Shut Up
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 10 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Choices |nextEpisode= Crash }} is the 10th episode of season three of Happy Hill. Synopsis Miguel is forced to come out with the truth. His relationship strained and nowhere to go, he must make a heartbreaking choice. Plot Miguel stands in his house, his heart racing. He is frozen in shock when suddenly he hears his door creak open. He turns around and sees Maria at the door, her mouth hanging open in shock. She drops the note that just earlier she stole from Miguel’s house. Miguel gulps, telling Maria to just stay and he can explain everything. She bursts out yelling at him, picking up the note and shoving it into his face, she requests to know what it means. Miguel grabs the note and tears it in two, throwing it away and just asking that she listen to him. She stares at him, waiting for him to start. ---- “Welcome to Redwood!” Arianna smiles, skipping down the train station steps to greet the man at the station. The man nods, waving as he puts his suitcase on the ground. “My name is Arianna, what’s yours?” “Miguel.” He says, almost shyly as he scans the station slightly. Arianna smiles and offers to show him around. ---- Purry wanders down to the beach, passing by the sandy shores and making her way towards the large lighthouse that sits on a bed of rocks. She arrives, pushing open the door and making her way inside. Purry climbs all the way to the top of the lighthouse, where the large light shines outwards and turns and turns and turns. She spots Sara leaning over the edge of the balcony, enjoying the view. Purry says hello, causing Sara to jumps slightly and she greets her. Purry asks why exactly this spot and Sara says that she loves the view from high up places. Purry mentions how she has a fear of heights and Sara quickly suggests they leave, then. Purry says it’s fine and that they should enjoy their time up on the lighthouse. Sara smiles, pulling out two drinks she brought from Steven’s cafe, offering her one. Purry gladly accepts. ---- Miguel tells Maria that he used to owe money to someone and now they seem to be back and looking for him. He tells her that he has to leave. Maria yells at him, loudly, telling him that he shouldn’t have put them in danger. Miguel tells her that he didn’t intend on it but Maria tells him he’s stupid for thinking he’d get away with this. Miguel tells her that he was scared and tells her to be quieter as people might be listening. Maria scoffs, continuing to yell and by this point, she is weeping. Maria tells him she never wants to see him again. Miguel tells her she’s right, he’ll flee and never come back. Maria tells him, although rather mockingly, that it would be for the best. Miguel nods, strutting quickly towards the door and swinging it open. He says goodbye to Maria and tells her to stay safe, she nods, telling him to do the same. Miguel leaves, the door swinging shut behind him. Maria bursts into tears. ---- “Will you be staying long, Miguel?” Arianna asks Miguel as they arrive outside a house. Miguel shrugs, adjusting his suitcase in his hand. “I’m not sure. Maybe.” '' ''“Well, whatever you decide, we’re glad to have you here! I’m sure we can become friends.” “I’m sure we already are.” He tells her. ---- Purry ducks down behind a crate on the lighthouse balcony. Sara wanders upstairs, wiping her wet hands against her jeans. She looks around confused as she can’t see Purry. The lighthouse light turns to create a silhouette of a small bump behind the crate. Sara giggles, running over and looking behind the crate, yelling boo. Purry screams and giggles, jumping up. They laugh for a few minutes, Purry sits up on the crate. Sara says that it’s getting late and she should probably head home. Purry agrees, saying that one of her friends is having a hard time and she should probably go check on her. Sara smiles, saying Purry is so caring and she is jealous that she’s never had Purry has a friend for the last nineteen years. Purry blushes, telling her to stop and hitting her playfully. Sara and Purry say goodbye to each other, walking down the stairs and going their separate ways home. ---- Miguel walks into the cold night, planning on getting a taxi and making his way out of the town ASAP. He turns a corner, pulling out his phone when out of nowhere, a baseball bat swings upwards from behind, smashing into the back of Miguel’s head and knocking him out on the sidewalk. An eerie shadow looming over him. Credits * Trivia *